


Draco Malfoy is Never Drinking Again

by fayesb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayesb/pseuds/fayesb
Summary: Inspired by the wolfstar meme (that I unfortunately cannot find the source of) and made a dramione version:Sirius: Come on Prongs, I wasn't that drunk last nightJames: You were flirting with Moony the whole nightSirius: So? He's my boyfriendJames: Sirius, you asked him if he was singleJames: And then cried when he told you he wasn't
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Draco Malfoy is Never Drinking Again

He woke up in the Potter house of all places. It took him a second after opening his eyes in the semi familiar guest bedroom to figure out where he was and why he was there. In fact, the last thing Draco remembered was going out to celebrate Blaise’s birthday at a club and his best friend insisting they do more shots because he's the birthday boy and what he says goes.

It was weird to think that he knew what the Potters' guest bedroom looked like, and it was even weirder to think that the reason he knew what it looked like was because he had stayed there once before earlier that year when he and Harry had been up all night working a case. If you had told Draco Malfoy that after graduating from Hogwarts, he would begin an auror partnership with the Harry Potter and that he would stand in the wedding party of the Boy Who Lived Twice, he probably would have said some very very nasty things to you.

It had happened quite slowly. In the beginning, no one had wanted to work with Draco, and in their defense, beyond being a former death eater, he was notoriously difficult to work with. He tended to snap at incompetence and had never been known for his patience and understanding. It was a surprise to everyone (except maybe Harry) when Ron Weasley had resigned from the auror department after 7 years to work for his brother at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and thus leaving his best friend partnerless. However, no one could deny he was much happier there. It was perhaps an even bigger surprise when Head Auror Potter had called a meeting and announced his new partner to be Draco Malfoy.

There must be something about saving each other’s lives countless times on the field that causes a friendship to form because within a year, the Malfoy-Potter auror team started hanging out outside of work. Their friendship groups slowly collided and now it seemed perfectly normal for the mixed group of Gryffindor and Slytherins to be seen out for drinks after work. It was the Saturday morning after one such night, exacerbated by the fact that they were celebrating a birthday, that Draco was recovering from.

He ignored the pounding headache forming in his head as he sat up and noticed he was still fully dressed in the clothes he was wearing last night. He reluctantly went out to the kitchen where Harry “I never get hangovers” Potter was smirking at him over a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, how are we feeling?”

“ _We_ are feeling just fine thanks Potter, why am I here and not at my flat?”

“Oh, Gin and I thought it best to bring you back here, you were quite upset” he said with a pointed look “you got spectacularly drunk”.

“Come on, I didn’t drink that much last night” Draco retorted on reflex, though considering he couldn’t remember a large part of the evening, he definitely did drink that much.

Harry raised one eyebrow at him and tried to hide a smile “you were flirting with Hermione the whole night”.

“So what? She’s my girlfriend.” Draco snapped back, all together relieved that he hadn’t done anything too stupid, flirting with his girlfriend was definitely in the realm of things that was deemed acceptable.

Granger had been a more recent development, born out of a case which involved ancient veela laws and required her department’s collaboration. Draco had to admit he had been harbouring a crush on the curly haired witch for ages already but somehow it had all come together after solving the case. He very much enjoyed riling her up while debating various topics. In fact, he would say riling up Hermione Granger had always been a favourite pastime of his, but he’s infinitely gladder he gets to shag her afterwards now. Nevertheless, he is quite besotted with her and continually thanking his lucky stars that she had agreed to go out with him.

“Didn’t realize it was a crime to flirt with my own girlfriend, Potter” he grumbled, feeling the headache shift from his temples to the space between his eyes.

He helped himself to a cup of coffee and Harry watched him disapprovingly as he spooned multiple spoonfuls of sugar into it.

“No mate, I mean you flirted with her as if you wanted to pull her”

Draco stared at him blankly, and vaguely noticed that behind him Ginny was shuffling into the room wrapped in a thick duvet. “Draco, you asked her if she was single” Ginny piped in as she gave her husband a kiss and pushed Draco out of the way of the coffee machine. He looked at her in horror.

“And you cried real tears when she said she wasn’t” Harry gleefully cackled from his seat, “you also tried to convince her you were a way better choice than whatever prat she was currently seeing”.

Draco very calmly put his mug down and proceeded to take three large steps to the nearest wall and bang his forehead soundly against it.

_Draco Malfoy is never drinking again._


End file.
